Black Pearl's Daughter
by BuMovieLover
Summary: Jack finds a mysterious girl who has more in common with him than he possibly imagine. PS: I do not own Jack's character's rights...
1. Captain with no Fleet

The fight kept on going without a stop. The sharp sound of swords and spades crashing on each other was usual to Jack's attentive hearing. He was, impatiently, escaping from being hit by any of the adjacent battles and fights. Trying to look invisible among the dirty, poor, awful and annoying pirates, the iron yet eccentric figure of Captain Jack Sparrow, roamed around the ship, dazzled from the great amount of rum in his blood. While walking like a cockroach along the boat he kept excusing himself trying to make a way through the crowd. Sparrow also used the opportunity to draw some gold and silver coins out of a few pirate's ruptured pockets.

Finally he reached the so wanted mast where he sat way up high on a wooden pool parallel to the main point of the ship counting the money he "borrowed" without asking.

Suddenly it all stopped, not thanks to those pirates fatigue, but because of his enemies' captain. He was a strange man, wearing the leather hat that got him such a title. The story tells that Captain Mildred has been traveling the seas ever since he was born, and even then he ruled his boat. The crew never stood on any kind of land because they never had to. Food, gold, water, anything they needed was there some say sorcery some say luck, but stopping has Mildred used to frequently say, "Is a timeless waste of time". In fact, using pleonasms and talking like a real prince was this Captain's worst and most annoying… quality. According to Jack's rules, no pirate should allow himself to be, not even a bit, grammatically correct.

The shout coming from the imposing figure of Captain Mildred shook the complete vessel.

'Jack sparrow! Show yourself or else I'll take your ship and everything in it!'

On his mind Jack didn't bother to think much, he rolled his brown eyes, as his decision already affected the behavior of his body.

'Go head!' and like that he jumped of board making everyone inside the boat hostage of the dark soul of Captain Mildred. Still he didn't care, as long has he could swim to shore safe and sound. He didn't have a fleet or anything that it was worth saving except for his magical compass that would lead him anywhere. Since Gibbs revealed he wanted to stay and serve the queen Jack decided to go through seas wining every type of crew we could reach. He knew he was just a lonely man, he didn't have obligations towards anyone but himself and he felt happy that way.

The sunrise felt like burning flames to him, his face was filled with salt but he seamed dry. The waves stumbling on sand were familiar as beach scenery except that this time he was lonely, no boat, no pirates just Captain Jack Sparrow.

He stood above the soil still a bit fuzzy and looked around. Great from every place in the world he had to end up a civilization. There were tons of desert islands and peaceful place for him to wreck but no, the faith brought him here to the town of…

He looked up waiting for a sign but nothing would come up, just some blurry inscription saying "port". He walked towards the boardwalk on the side in a way of reaching the town.

The environment of the place was typical of and industrial village. A few carriages there, intensive trade here everything looked proper except for the odd figure of that strange pirate. Nobody seemed to notice though, except for a lady, delicate as the sun a beautiful figure approach Jack. She was looking at something, maybe a map, he couldn't tell. The truth is, despite the fact that Sparrow could hardly see her face at first; she spoke to him like no one in ages did.

'Excuse me dear sir, would you please help me with something?'

Jack looked around but no, she was definitely talking to him. Anyway it would be better if he checked.

'Me?'

'Well of course.' She was strange though, her body behavior was strange because the girl was talking to him but always looking down, her face was hidden in the shadows because she was staring at that something in a curious way that he could not define. Her dress was light blue and not exaggeratedly big, as you would normally see, and her hair was brown as dark oak.

'I wanted to reach the port but it seems like I cannot understand this map.'

'Well, I heard the port was right over there actually.' He pointed at the place where he previously stayed. The girl looked automatically at the direction without even glimpsing Jack.

'Oh, thank you so much dear-' ok, there it goes, for a moment Jack thought about the different town as being like a desert island where he could walk free without being called drunk or "bloody pirate" but no. Everything that he disliked about the thought of beautiful lady, that would not entitle herself a pirate too, coming to talk to him was pretty applicable in this case taking the fact that not just her but also the Captain had the same exact reaction.

Just as if a ghost had crossed the place Jack and the beautiful lady screamed with all the air they had left in their lungs. No, she wasn't a ghost to awaken such a desperate felling in Jack's heart or maybe she was but her mesmerizing beauty reminded him of his terrible and terrible and just terrible ex- fiancé. In a quick move he placed his hand in front of her mouth and made her stop the hysterical scream, but he kept on going changing the girl's expression into a curious one. The girl did the same move and put his hand above his mouth too.

The two looked nuts, each one communicated with looks. Jack shook his eyebrows and she repeated him, he narrowed his eyes and she did the same.

'Ok, on three, hey?' Jack asked with a stuffy voice because of the girl's, awfully, wide hand.

Slowly the took their members out of each other's mouth and finally Jack curiously asked.

'Lucy?'


	2. Captain with no lie

An intense noise popped in his hears. The exclusively loud sound and impact of a CLAP caused his face to become reddish and it, incredibly, hurt. Jack understood her reasons for such a violent action; after all he was the one who left, the one who got away.

It happened by the time both of them were about to marry and start a family. A time he felt happy but not completely fulfilled. Jack Sparrow was not yet a Caption in this time; he was just a man seeking for love and compassion. All of that came with Lucy, that with her delicate arms opened, gave him all the attention he needed. But one day specifically, after Jack had asked her to marry him, he found himself in a bar face to face with a man called "The Beard", as if every pirate had to have such a stupid accessory.

This man told him about a ship, a great ship that would, in a few days, moor in that town's port. This boat came with an entire crew but they were missing a Captain. Jack thought about his dear Lucy but, no matter how big their love was, it couldn't overcome the heritage that his family carried for ages, the craft of being a pirate.

He accepted being the so wanted Captain and sailed away from his life. He left a note apologizing though, it said: "Dear Lucy, I'm afraid we can never see each other again because I'm leaving to somewhere very far. I'm sorry I can not stay." The small letter was not a perfect excuse or something he felt proud of, but he never thought about meeting her again. Life at sea made him forget about Lucy, their future life together and her brown hypnotizing eyes. Jack never thought about how she got his attention, but now she was right there in front of him.

'What was that for?' He asked, interrogating her sudden slap.

'How dare you showing up in this respectful town dressed like…' Lucy appeared troubled and almost refused continuing the phrase.

'Like what?'

'Like a pirate.' this time her stereo voice lowed more than one tone, as the word pirate was just a sibilant and quite sound that hovered the air.

'so you slapped me because I'm dressed. Well, I didn't remember you being so… carnal'

'What are you talking about?' Her loud acute voice came back and as if it was a culture thing she slapped him again. This time with the other hand.

'If you don't mind I'd like you to stop hitting me Lucy.'

'Lucy? God, you must be drunk. My name isn't Lucy, and you know better than anyone that here the "P-people", or anything related to them, is completely wrong.'

'So you're not Lucy?' Jack felt relief.

'No, and you are changing those damn clothes because this is not halloween.'

' You know it's awfully weird how much alike you two are. Plus, I don't think They notice.' Jack mentioned the villagers.

'Because they are afraid of the Port, nobody knows about it that's why I was searching for it.' The not-Lucy girl, as well as that whole place, seemed crazy to him. Who can not love pirates? Ok, probably a great amount of people.

'Why?'

'Curiosity.'

'Well than I guess is your lucky day hey? You see dear Lucy-'

'I'm not Lucy!'

'Fine. Do you like spiders?'

'No.'

'There is an old saying that believes that when there's a spider in your house it means money. And you my dear just found a spider. Except it's not a spider but a pirate.'

'Are you saying you are a pirate?'

'Yes!' Jack grabbed a bottle on his belt full of bitter rum and drank it.

'No, you are not.'

His drink got stuck somewhere in his trachea and Jack coughed trying to expel the liquid out of his throat.

'Really? And why is that?'

'Well, no pirate knows about old sayings.'

'If it involves money...'

'You do not have a fleet and you are wearing a Captain's hat.'

'Hmmm, good point. But I-'

Lucy's eyes were reflected on this girl's and Jack felt something he hadn't for a while. A feeling called love and, from all the love he has ever faced, the one with Lucy has been the strongest. And suddenly he stopped being a pirate and started being a man.


	3. Captain With No Clue

The bar at the end of the street was, according to the girl, the best in town. She dared Jack to guess her name and to spice up the intense feeling of the game she gave him a clue. "It's precious" she said.

What is that suppose to mean? IT'S PRECIOUS. It could be a nickname or it could just mean that this girl really liked the way her parents called her. One way or another, the pub was cozy and, despite the awful and tacky clothes that the lady fixed for him, he was serene and peaceful. He kept wondering why he accepted being treated as a "gentleman", a social stratum he personally despised, perhaps it was because of the curiosity of trying to find who that girl really was.

He squeezed his brain over and over again but he could not find a name that connected with that information. After two beers he decided to speak to her, ask her what was her story's big title. Although he did not want to announce he was quitting the challenge, he could not wait more. He had to know her name, it was a need, something he had to discover.

'So what do people call you?' he started.

'Are you giving up already?'

'No! I am not a quitter; I just have to stop calling you girl. It's not right!'

'Well, Mr. Pirate are we starting to become a bit more sophisticated?' She was definitely teasing him.

'Fine, if you don't tell I'll just call you… kid. Or lady.'

'I'm fine with that.'

A silence, that Jack categorizes as being bloody awkward, fills the environment around them. Jack can't wait, this mysterious girl, who looked a lot like Lucy, invaded his life with no permission and now he couldn't even know her name!

'Drop the act! Who are you?' Jack was now irritated and very angry, as if a wave of unresolved emotions had filled his lungs and now he could barely breathe.

'God, don't yell at me please!'

'Then tell me what your name is!'

'It's PEARL! Geez, what is wrong with thee?'

'Pearl?' he asked.

'Yes, Pearl Black. That's my name!'

'Pearl like in the jewelry and Black as in the color?'

'Yes!'

He panicked; he could not believe that this girl had the name of…

'Pearl, do you happen to know anyone called Lucy?'

'Yes, my deceased mother!'

The panicking became sadness and then panic again, this girl, whose faith made her find Jack, had the name of the ship that Jack left her mother for... Her deceased mother Lucy...


End file.
